When You Least Expect It
by Meridyn
Summary: When Gohan suffers from a breakup, he enlists the aid of Mirai Trunks to help him get his boyfriend back. But when Mirai discovers the dark truth behind Gohan's 'perfect' relationship, can he help him? Without falling for him? Yaoi. MT/G.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When You Least Expect It  
  
Author: Ice Angel  
  
Pairings: Gohan/Akui (OC); Gohan/Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen ai.Relationship Abuse, Self-Mutilations, Hints at previous attempts of suicide.  
  
Summary: When Gohan's lover leaves him, the dark haired demi Saiyan convinces his best friend, Mirai Trunks, to help him win back his man by pretending to be a couple. But when Trunks discovers the truth of Gohan's 'perfect' relationship, he is caught in a web of indecision. To let his friend return to that situation or to try and save someone who doesn't want to be saved. And to add to the complications, Trunks soon finds himself falling for the dark haired demi. Just what is a man to do?  
  
AN: I have seen a number of abusive relationships, helping put my friends back together after they were broken by the ones who claimed to love them. I've seen their hearts torn apart, their soul shattered, and their spirit broken. But what disturbs me the most is that I've seen them return to that every day. I have lost friends due to their loyalty to a man who treats them like trash. For this reason, I write this story, exploring the darker side of relationships. I know that not everyone escapes, nor do they all find the love they claim to have, but I write this for Hope, may it always stay with us.  
  
ooOoOoo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT nor its characters.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Deep obsidian eyes gazed out the window, waiting, never flickering from the dusty road that led to the mountain home of his childhood. The sun's rays beat down on the fresh grass that covered their land; the flowers were bright in blossom. Birds sang and creatures of all kind romped. The picture, all together, was euphoric, and for Gohan, only one thing could make it better . . .  
  
Most of his life had been spent holed up behind the walls of this house, in front of massive piles of text, constantly studying to fulfill his mother's dreams of being a scholar. As a child, it seemed that the only times he was out was during the battles that had haunted his early life. Being a Saiyan had its perks, but for this peaceful teen, the life or death battles were not one of them.  
  
Battle roughened hands unconsciously pulled on the sleeves of his shirt as Gohan pushed the darker thoughts of his childhood away from his mind. Today was not the day to dwell on things from the past, but a day of celebration. Gently laying his head upon the cool smooth pane of glass, Gohan allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips.  
  
A large hand fell upon his shoulder, causing the young Saiyan to look up, startled. "Quit worrying son, he'll be here soon." The caring ebony eyes of his father shone with amusement at his son's dramatics.  
  
Son Goku had just recently returned from the dead, though his rebirth's circumstances weren't quite what any had expected. The memory of Buu still lay heavy on the young boy's heart. For Gohan, the seven years without his father had been perhaps the roughest times of his life. Without warning, the younger Saiyan wrapped his arms around his father.  
  
Unsure of how to react to his son's embrace, Goku merely returned the gesture with a soft chuckle. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure your mom and I will love him, after all, you do."  
  
Pulling away from his father, a gentle smile lit up Gohan's face, his dark eyes alive, dancing with pure happiness. "Yes, I do."  
  
"So, will you at least give me a hint to this mystery man you've been seeing?" Goku asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No, otousan, you have to wait to find out with the rest of them." He said waving to the back yard where the Z-senshi were gathered. "You better get out there before mom comes to get you."  
  
Laughing at the expression on his father's face as he disappeared outdoors, Gohan turned to await his koibito's arrival. Closing his eyes, he fell into thoughts about the man his family would meet so very soon.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around Gohan's slim torso as a warm body pressed against the demi Saiyan's backside. Sighing with content, Gohan's head fell back, resting against the shoulder of his boyfriend. Breathing in the spicy scent that surrounded him, Gohan relaxed into the arms that held him close.  
  
"Good afternoon, Gohan." A deep voice whispered huskily into his ear, the warm air dancing upon the sensitive flesh of the demi's neck. Turning around, Gohan's lips were met in a bruising kiss.  
  
A soft cough startled the two men, separating them as Gohan immediately jumped back. Turning, wide ebony eyes met with amused cerulean. "Everyone's been waiting for you Gohan. I think it's about time you introduce him to us, ne?"  
  
Chuckling, Gohan looked at his best friend. "I suppose so Mirai." Looking at his boyfriend, the two intertwined hands. "But first, I want you to meet him. Akui, this is my best friend, Mirai. Mirai, Akui." [1]  
  
"Nice to meet you Akui." Trunks said with a nod. "Gohan, you might want to take him to the back, your mom is getting a bit restless." A knowing look played upon the lavender haired bishounen's face.  
  
When Chi-Chi had first discovered that her son was dating another male, all hell had broken loose. She had practically written her eldest son off to be married to Videl Satan, but when the relationship had broken off for reasons unknown to her, this was one of the last things she had expected. After the news had been delivered to the dark haired Princess, everyone had stayed out of her way, allowing her to cool off and eventually understand. Thus, Gohan had thought it best not to bring his boyfriend home to meet the parents just yet. Even now, six months later, the demi Saiyan was quite unnerved at the meeting that would happen in just a few minutes.  
  
The trio made their way out the back door, to the waiting group. As soon as the three arrived, silence reined over the previously loud party. A number of looks flinted across the crowds face as they took in the sight of Gohan's boyfriend, slowly appraising the couple.  
  
Gohan silently squeezed Akui's hand reassuringly, hoping not to upset his hot headed boyfriend. Together, the two made a striking couple, their dark looks creating a dangerous combination. Akui was slightly taller than Gohan, his muscles more bulky than the ones the demi Saiyan possessed. The pair's hair were similar, both possessing a thick ebony down, spiked upward, though Akui's was a product of gel and Gohan's was his natural Saiyan heritage. However, Akui's hair took on an almost blue hue, complimenting his midnight blue eyes that swirled with emotion.  
  
Forgetting his fighting or school clothes, Gohan was dressed in a pair of baggy kakis that hung low on his hips. His long sleeved black shirt was slightly open, displaying some of his defined pectoral muscles as well as a silver chain that glinted in the sunlight. Akui wore a pair of loose dark blue jeans that hung low on his hip with a white wife beater that displayed his own defined chest. A midnight blue silk shirt hung open, loose on his frame, the short sleeves displaying his muscular arms.  
  
As alike they may have been in looks, their personalities were much different. Gohan was a quiet and shy, where as Akui was brash, constantly speaking and acting before thinking things through. Akui's temper often got the better of him, pushing him to act. He prided himself on his quick tongue, his words often coated with a layer of sarcasm. In some ways, Akui often reminded Gohan of Vegeta, only taller.  
  
Slowly, Gohan introduced Akui to everyone at the gathering, watching as his koibito charmed his family and friends. As hot headed as Akui was, he knew how to play to a crowd. His family's situation, if you call being filthy rich a situation, had taught the teen how to act in public, easily winning their affections. Even Chi-Chi was charmed by Akui's good looks, intelligence, and humor, his monetary assets winning her over even more.  
  
Their gathering lasted into the night, the group enjoying their time of peace together. Stories of battles were exchanged over the fire, entertaining everyone. Goten and Trunks spent their time playing tricks on the group members. Of course, the troublesome duo discovered that water and shaving cream filled balloons were not something to use on two demi Saiyans and a hot headed human. Learning their lesson by being dunked in the lake and hung upside down in a tree, the two found that Akui could be a great source of information for future practical jokes.  
  
As the group slowly departed, the crowd thinning out, Gohan found himself seated upon the lap of his boyfriend, the two staring into the roaring flames together. All in all, the night had gone off without many problems. Snuggling deeper into Akui's embrace, Gohan savored their peace, only for it to be interrupted as the Briefs departed.  
  
Sighing, the two stood, making their way into the Son home. Earning an okay to stay with Akui for the night, the pair bid their goodnights and goodbyes before heading to Akui's penthouse apartment in Satan City. Entering the high-rise, Akui's arms snaked around Gohan, pulling him close. Two pairs of lips met, almost hesitantly, softly caressing each other.  
  
Slowly, like a building fire, their twin passions rose. Tracing Gohan's lips with his tongue, Akui received entrance to his lover's warm cavern, exploring it, savoring it. Without separating, the two slowly made their way to the bedroom, pieces of clothing dropping to the floor as they moved. Once inside, Gohan fell upon the unmade bed, allowing Akui to explore his body with his expert hands that molded and shaped his flesh.  
  
Bringing Gohan's hand to his mouth, he gently kissed the warm palm, his eyes holding fast to the obsidian orbs. Yet, something distracted him, stealing his attention. In a flash, Akui stood away from his lover, his midnight blue orbs on fire. Unsure of what to say or do, Gohan stood, attempting to move to his boyfriend. Gohan's head snapped to the side as Akui released a blow to the demi Saiyans face. Fury was deeply etched into the human's face as he regarded his boyfriend.  
  
Slowly, Gohan backed away, stumbling over the corner of the bed and falling to the floor. Still, he moved back, until the unmovable wall pressed into him. His dark eyes were wide with shock, traced with fear. Self- consciously, one hand gently rubbed the impact site on his face, crystalline tears welling up in his eyes. Yet, he couldn't look away from his irate lover.  
  
Instead, Gohan watched as Akui closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself before turning to his boyfriend once more. Slowly, Akui moved to Gohan, who tried to move away, the wall prohibiting this. Kneeling down, Akui softly caressed Gohan's face, ignoring as the demi Saiyan flinched at his touch. Reaching out, the human exposed the soft underside flesh of Gohan's forearm, revealing a thick hatch of scars.  
  
Thin silvery flesh traced long smooth lines in a complex pattern. Some of the scars were ages old, some new, the traces of blood still remaining on the pale flesh. With the barest of touches, Akui's fingers followed the thin trails that marred his lover's skin, knowing that the other arm was the same. As his slim digits glided over the most prominent of scars, the complex slashes over the wrists, his midnight blue eyes rose to meet obsidian orbs.  
  
Once the eye contact was made, Gohan fell into his lover's arms, tears pouring down his face, murmuring apologies to the man that held him. Akui merely cradled the demi Saiyan to his chest, slowly moving the two of them to the bed. Once lying down upon the silken sheets, Gohan's head lay upon his lover's chest, Akui's fingers slowly trailing their way up and down his back, comforting him.  
  
As his tears stopped, Gohan looked up at his lover, unsure of so many things. A single finger fell upon the tormented boy's lips, silencing him before he could speak. Instead, in a quiet whisper, Akui addressed him. "I'm sorry, koi. I just hate it when you do this to yourself." He said as he gestured to the boy's marred arms.  
  
Sighing, Gohan moved to curl beside Akui, who, in return, wrapped his arms around the Saiyan. Spooned against his lover, Gohan's mind drifted, wondering just what he had done for the world to deserve the man that loved and cared about him so much. As his eyes closed, Gohan buried his face into the sheets, snuggling closer to the man behind him. Ignoring the traces of an unfamiliar scent, mixed with the scent of his lover, upon the silken sheets, he sighed happily, believing he was loved.  
  
[1] The Japanese translation of the word/name Akui is as follows: ill will; malice; spite; evil intention; bad faith. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT nor any of its characters or creations.  
  
Pairings: Gohan/Akui (OC); Gohan/Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Warnings: Relationship Abuse, Delusional Saiyans, Self-Mutilation, Hints at previous attempts of suicide, and of course, Yaoi.  
  
ooOoOoo  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Heavy rain poured down, drowning out the sounds that usually echoed through the city. The sound of footsteps quickly pierced through its deafening noise as a young man approached, running down the cold, dark, and lonely street. His white t-shirt clung to his well formed chest, its wet material nearly transparent in the rain. His dark blue jeans clung to his hips, the usually loose denim weighed down by the water, pulling slowly from his hips, displaying a line of his black silk boxers. His dark spiky hair hung limply around his face, a few strands finding their way over his eyes, hiding his obsidian orbs from the world. Shadowing eyes that knew many worlds of pain, so full of hurt and sorrow . . . ebony reflecting a broken heart, a broken soul. He had no idea of where he was going, or even where he could go. All he wanted to do was escape. Just to get away from /him/.  
  
Not paying attention to where he was going, he abruptly found himself barreling into a well muscled chest. Falling backwards, the young man braced himself for impact, expecting to find himself sprawling upon the wet pavement. Feeling strong arms wrap around him, pulling him to the warm body, he hesitantly looked up. Ebony met with cerulean, clashing before realization set in.  
  
Pushing himself out of the man's arms, his gaze fell back to the wet ground. With his face shadowed by his hair, he allowed his eyes to stray to the man he had run into. The tall, well muscled man was dressed in a simple black suit, his long lavender hair pulled away from his face, tied back at the nape of his neck. A few rebellious strands loose, framing his handsome face. Bright blue eyes stared at the wet teen, curiosity and concern plainly written out upon his shocked face.  
  
"Gohan?" the man asked quietly. Lifting his hand under the teen's chin, he tilted his head up, forcing the teen to look him in the eye.  
  
"Hai, Trunks-kun. It's me." Shifting his eyes to the ground, he remained aware of the warm hands that still held his face upwards. The darker demi- Saiyan hissed in pain as a gentle thumb traced its way over a blue back bruise that mottled his face.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" He asked, his concern plainly written upon his face. [1]  
  
"Daijoubu." Gohan replied as he pulled away from his fellow Saiyan. "Gomen nasai for running into you Trunks-kun. It looks like I got you all wet." [2]  
  
A small smile flitted upon the Prince's face. "Don't worry about it."  
  
The two stood there, the rain pouring down upon and around them. Gohan's cheeks began to flush, embarrassment and shame surged through him. Here he was, soaking wet, standing before one of his old friends. Mirai no Trunks was dressed impeccably in his expensive suit. He was kept dry by his umbrella, a shield against the heavy precipitation. He hadn't seen his friend for close to two years. Obsidian eyes closed tightly at the memory, two years without seeing his family or friends . . .  
  
He quickly cut off his thoughts, forcing a bright smile onto his face. "I should be going. It was great to see you again Trunks-kun. Soyoboro!" [3] Before Trunks could reply, Gohan pushed his way through the crowd, disappearing into the night, leaving Trunks alone in the rain.  
  
ooOoo  
  
Putting his briefcase down upon the table, Mirai no Trunks headed deeper into the housing compound of Capsule Corps. "Tadaima!" [4] He called out. Making his way back to the kitchen, he soon found his mother, bent over a pile of files at the dining room table. "Konbonwa Okaasan," he said as he kissed her cheek. [5]  
  
"Konbonwa Mirai." The blue haired woman smiled as she gazed at her 'oldest' son. "Your father is in the gravity chamber with Trunks and Goten. You just missed Goku, though. He just dropped Goten off."  
  
Nodding, he headed to his room to change into a fighting gi. As he moved through the familiar halls of his home, his mind drifted back to earlier that evening. It had been two years since any of them had seen Gohan. After Gohan had moved in with his boyfriend, Akui, the dark haired demi- Saiyan had distanced himself, barely ever visiting home or anyone. Even Piccolo had lost contact with his student.  
  
Trunks had figured that Gohan, who had always led a more sheltered life, was living up life, free from the restraints his mother had placed upon him. Yet, there were so many things that didn't fit. Gohan had graduated top of his high school class, received a full scholarship to over a dozen top rated universities, been offered very high paid positions at a number of companies, yet, he had declined them all, shortly there after disappearing from the Z-senshi world.  
  
Then, when he least expected it, he literally runs into Gohan. Mirai's mind drifted back to the sight of his long time friend. Worry ate at him as he reflected on the emaciated look Gohan had carried. Trunks mind was filled with memories of a tall and well proportioned young man whose eyes had always held some measure of joy and hope despite his haunting youth. He had always had an aura of certain vitality. A certain statement Vegeta had once made, when he had believed no one to be listening, came to Trunk's mind. "That brat has an uncanny ability to survive anything, no matter how slim the odds. He's a fucking lucky bastard."  
  
And it had been very true. In his own time, Mirai no Gohan had lived through the attack by the Saiyans, the battles with Frieza, the attack of the androids for a number of years. He had lived long enough to train him. Even his death had been for a purpose, bringing about Trunks's own transformation to Super Saiyan. In this timeline, Gohan had survived the Saiyans, Frieza, and the androids just like Mirai no Gohan. But at the age of eleven, the Gohan of this time had eradicated what they had believed to be the strongest of their foes, Cell. Then, just a few years ago, he had fought and survived Buu, gaining a whole new power that was stronger than the Super Saiyan levels.  
  
Yet, the Gohan he had met up with just a little while ago was nothing like that. His body had been thinner, his skin paler. He had lost that vitality, his looks seeming so bleak. His lips tinted blue by the cold water that fell around him. His clothes had clung to his form, once so well muscled, now seeming so small. He had looked so frail, the bruise upon his face showing an obvious lack of strength. After all, a Saiyan did not bruise easily, even if they were just half. And his eyes . . . those eyes that had once sparkled with knowledge and curiosity, pride and strength . . . they were broken, full of pain and sorrow.  
  
Trunks shuddered at the memory of meeting him eye to eye. It was so disturbing to see his old friend like that. However, Trunks was at a loss to what could have made him that way. Just what had he been up to for the past two years?  
  
ooOoo  
  
Turning into an alley, Gohan's long legs crumbled beneath him, his breath escaping his lips in heavy pants. Falling to the cold and wet ground, he curled up into a ball, his shoulders shaking as sobs wracked his body. The pain in his heart was far more noticeable than the ache from his lungs and legs. Memories flashed through his mind, each one bringing more distress to his fallen form.  
  
ooO. Flashback .Ooo  
  
Making his way through the silent halls of the apartment, Gohan had figured that Akui was out. Though he had seen no note, he knew it was not uncommon for Akui to go out without letting him know. Setting his keys upon the kitchen cabinet, Gohan soon found himself in front of the refrigerator, searching for something to eat. Grabbing one of the many bottles of beer, he opened the lid, taking a long sip of the cold liquid.  
  
Opening one of the cabinet doors, he grabbed a bag of rice before moving to the stove. As he reached for one of the pots, a low moan traveled through the empty apartment. Dark eyes glanced up curiously, not knowing just where the sound had come from. Hearing nothing but silence, Gohan returned to his thoughts of food.  
  
Once again, his attention was taken by yet another deep moan as he reached for the pot. As the sound reached his ears, Gohan felt a shiver travel down his spine, a cold ache setting deep within him. That deep groan was so familiar to his ears, just as it should have been after hearing it almost every night for the past two years.  
  
Swallowing hard, Gohan stood up and made his way down the halls, towards the master bedroom he shared with his lover. The throaty moans and voices had gotten louder as he approached the partially closed door. With trembling hands, he slowly pushed the door open, only to be greeted with a sight that would be forever etched in his memory, along with so many others.  
  
Akui, the only man he had truly loved, his first and only lover, was naked, his tan sculpted body covered in sweat as he pumped in and out of none other than Videl Satan, Gohan's ex-girlfriend from years before. In shock, he continued to watch as the two had sex upon the bed Gohan had shared with Akui for so long. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the two bodies arch in unison, the two reaching their climax before him.  
  
The glass bottled beverage he had carried with him fell to the plush carpet of the floor, the soft thud resonating through his Saiyan ears. A harsh sob escaped his tightly constricted throat as Akui collapsed on top of the young woman. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room, breaking the heavy breathing of the two lovers. Akui's head snapped up, his dark eyes widening at seeing his boyfriend in the doorway. Those wide eyes soon narrowed as he stood up, one of the blankets around his waist, and made his way to Gohan.  
  
Roughly pushing him up against the wall, he pressed himself against Gohan, their lips meeting into a dominating kiss. Gohan merely closed his eyes, wishing it was all a dream, that he had never walked in on his lover with another. He wished for the blissful ignorance he had lived in. As Akui backed away, his hand drifted to caress the demi-Saiyan's cheek.  
  
"What are you doing home so early Gohan?" He asked, something akin to concern reflecting in his deep voice.  
  
Looking up, tear filled obsidian orbs met with midnight blue. Unable to voice himself, shaken by the casual air that Akui carried, he adverted his gaze, choosing to study the carpet instead. Pain lanced through his heart as the tears began to fall, streaming down his cheeks.  
  
A harsh fist met with the demi-Saiyan's face as Akui's eyes burned with rage. "Answer me Gohan!"  
  
Reaching up, cradling his cheek with his hand, Gohan looked back at his lover. Choking on his words, he questioned the man that stood before him. "W-Why?" Distress poured out as he spoke, his voice pained.  
  
"What? I can't have another lover? Please Gohan, its just sex." He said, scoffing at Gohan's attitude.  
  
Looking up at the man that he had loved for so long, the man that was now such a stranger to him, his eyes beseechingly pleaded. "But . . . I love you . . ."  
  
Akui's dark eyes hardened. "Don't whine Gohan. You're being weak." Sauntering back to the bed, he gestured to the other male. "You're welcome to join us you know."  
  
Unable to handle it any longer, Gohan pushed against the wall, stumbling into the hall, making an exit. Akui's voice following him as he exited. "You'll be back Gohan. You have no where to go. No one wants you."  
  
Ignoring his call, he continued his exit. His sight was clouded by his tears as he grabbed his keys and made his way out of the house, the final worlds of the one man he loved echoing in his ears.  
  
" No one can love you the way I do . . . You are mine . . . Never forget that . . .You are mine . . ."  
  
ooO. End Flashback .Ooo  
  
Sobs continued to wrack his form, remembering the dangerous tone to his voice. He had heard those things for so long . . . and they were true. He had no where to go, no one wanted him except for Akui. His heart chilled knowing everything Akui had said was true. No place to go, no one to go to, he was alone. Without Akui, he was alone.  
  
Deep within him, buried under years of self deprecation, something stirred. A pair of cerulean eyes flashed through his mind. A trace of a smile played upon his face as he remembered who he had run into. Mirai no Trunks.  
  
His mind slowly began to formulate a plan. He had to prove to Akui that he wasn't worthless, that he was worth the time and the love that he had. He had to show him that others did want him, others could enjoy his company. He had to show Akui just what he had lost. It was a chance for him to prove to Akui that he was lovable and worthy of love. He would show Akui . . . and he would get back the man he had known in the beginning. The kind and caring Akui that he had fallen in love with.  
  
Slowly uncurling from his former position, Gohan slowly stood. Ignoring the pain that traveled through his body and the cold that chilled him, he lowly made his way out of the alley. Heading down the street, he slowly made the unfamiliar trek to a place he had not seen for the past two years.  
  
Capsule Corporation.  
  
ooOoOoo  
  
Japanese/English Translations:  
  
[1] Daijobu ka?: "Are you alright?"  
  
[2] Daijoubu: "I'm alright" or "It's alright"; Gomen nasai: very sorry.  
  
[3] Soyoboro: Farewell.  
  
[4] Tadaima: I'm home.  
  
[5] Konbonwa: Good evening; Okaasan: Mother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT nor any of its characters or creations.  
  
Pairings: Gohan/Akui (OC); Gohan/Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter Warnings: Relationship Abuse, Delusional Saiyans, Self-Mutilation, Hints at previous attempts of suicide, and of course, Yaoi.  
  
ooOoOoo  
  
When You Least Expect It  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Running a towel around his neck, Vegeta moved into the main part of the living area at Capsule Corporation. The two boys had given him quite a work out; the two were gaining strength rapidly, especially utilizing their fusion technique. The Saiyan Prince smirked at the knowledge of the strength his race carried, even if their blood was half. The generation of half breed Saiyans were something to think about, their amazing strength that surpassed that of his full blood. Yet, there was something obviously lacking in them all.  
  
At one point, Vegeta had merely thought to contribute the lack of the love of fight and the bloodlust that had marked his race for centuries to the fact that the only offspring he knew was Kakarott's. The oldest brat had been so docile, yet, when angered, Vegeta had caught a true glimpse of a warrior. He had seen the lust for the fight within his hardened jade eyes during the battle with Cell and again within mystic obsidian orbs against Buu. As much as he hated to admit it, even his own brat did not contain that edge. The royal blooded Saiyan had searched, trying to find the unique characteristic that made the eldest of Kakarott's offspring so . . . different.  
  
Shaking his head, he worked to rid his mind of thoughts of the brat. He had disappeared two years ago, his ki disappearing into the masses of those of Earth. That unique energy signal hadn't been felt for so long. Vegeta snorted at the half breed's actions, unsure of whether to be slightly proud at the boy's actions of leaving the protective wing of his banshee of a mother and dense father or annoyed at his full disappearance. The brief thought of Kakarott caused a low growl to escape his lips as he reached into the refrigerator, drawing out a bottle of water.  
  
His fellow full blooded Saiyan, a disgrace to the race, had barely batted an eye at his son's disappearance, never once thinking otherwise. To Vegeta, it was just like before when Goku had abandoned the demi-Saiyan to stay in the other world. Nothing had changed with the idiotic Saiyan, still negligent as ever, always thinking he would be accepted no matter what. If there was one thing Vegeta had learned, it was not to take anything for granted, not even the supposedly unconditional love of your child.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were broken by the rapid and heavy knocking of the door. "Onna, get the door!" He growled at towards the blue haired genius who had just entered the room. Rolling her eyes at the Saiyan Prince's attitude, she moved to the main entrance of Capsule Corporation, faintly wondering who would be at there door so late into the night. Pulling the heavy door open, a faint gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight.  
  
Before her stood a tall male, his ebony hair pasted to his head, shielding his eyes from her view. His clothes clung to his body like second skin, soaked by the heavy downpour. His pale skin had taken on a slight blue tone, displaying that he had obviously been out in the cold night for quite some time. It wasn't until he tilted his head up, his water heavy hair moving away from his face, that she recognized who it was.  
  
"Gohan?" She asked her voice thick with shock.  
  
From behind her, Vegeta appeared, his narrowed obsidian eyes recognizing the boy immediately. "Brat." He stated simply. The mask he had perfected long ago stood in place, not displaying a single emotion upon his royal brow.  
  
Shaking from the cold, Gohan cautiously watched the woman who had been so much like a second mother to him, never once looking at the Saiyan Prince. "Hai Bulma-san."  
  
Pulling from her shocked state, Bulma launched herself at the soaked youth. "Gohan! Where have you been? It's been two years! You didn't even tell anyone where you were." She began to scold.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the woman's reaction, Vegeta pulled her from the shivering and obviously shaken youth. "You'll make him go deaf with that shrieking of yours onna."  
  
A quick glare was sent in the direction of the full blooded Saiyan, the look softening as she turned back to Gohan. "Come in!" With that, she pulled him into the building, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Once inside, Bulma fled the room, bringing back a large white towel, which she promptly draped around his neck. Leading him further into the warmth of Capsule Corporation, the two were trailed by a silently observing Saiyan Prince. In the onset of uncomfortable silence, Gohan spoke, his whispered words carrying along the current of the warm air that floated through the room. "Gomen, Bulma-san, Vegeta-Ouji. I know it's late, I shouldn't have disturbed you at this time."  
  
Bulma arm extended, her palm cuffing the back of the boy's head with practiced strength born from living around Saiyans. Her hit, which normally wouldn't even register to the Saiyan blood, snapped the demi- Saiyan's head to forward, causing him to step slightly forward to prevent him from falling over. Bulma looked from her hand to the silent half-blood before looking back at her hand.  
  
'Either I've gotten stronger or Gohan . . .' Her thought trailed off as the boy looked up, his dark eyes that once radiated warmth and joy despite the knowledge and grief they contained, were frigid. Instead of the bright pools of onyx, it was cold obsidian that greeted her, the emotions they contained indistinguishable above the grief, heartbreak and exhaustion that they radiated. Despite the negative emotions his eyes held, Bulma found herself unable to look away as she was hypnotized by the destruction that had been wreaked.  
  
Her gaze was broken as the footsteps resounded from the hallway reached her ears. The three occupants of the room looked up as Mirai no Trunks entered the room, stopping in place as he saw Gohan for the second time that evening. "Gohan? What are you doing here?"  
  
His focus solely upon the lavender haired bishonen, Gohan moved forward, stopping only as he face was a scant inches from that of Trunks. His voice, no more than a whisper, brushed upon the ears of the half breed from the future. "I came to see you. Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?"  
  
ooOoo  
  
Vegeta watched as the two silently walked out of the room, no glance spared in neither his nor Bulma's direction. His dark eyes narrowed, his observations of the newly found demi-Saiyan playing through his mind. There were so many signs, so many clues to what the boy had been through, yet there was a lack of hate in the boy's eyes, no blame being given towards anyone but himself. The signals were mixed, the scenes of possibility smudged, fogged by something the Prince could not understand.  
  
As a boy, the Saiyan Prince had matured under the harsh treatment of Frieza. His mind knew the paths of abuse, each symptom recognizable in its own way. He had understood the pain Gohan had been through as he was plagued with the nightmares after the final battle with Cell. He had been the one to calm the boy down, preventing the out of control emotions from consuming him and Earth with it. He had been the one to share the knowledge of blood stained hands.  
  
Yes, Vegeta knew Kakarott's oldest brat very well, a relationship hidden from everyone connected to them. It had been his own battle calloused hands that had wiped the tears from the boy's face as he blamed himself for the death of Kakarott. He had been the one to carefully wrap blood stained arms with gauze as the tormented soul silently sat on the cliff side. And it was he who had carried the boy home to his own bed after exhausting himself with the anger his body contained.  
  
There was no reason behind his actions, merely the companionable knowledge that he was not the only Saiyan soul suffering. But now, it seemed that the comfort was gone, the battered body and tortured mind had reappeared. But this time it was different. It was no longer he that would put the pieces back together. No. The boy had grown. Their secret time together had passed. Now it was his son's turn to be the savior. Vegeta could only hope that the boy from another dimension would be able to endure the task without doing even more damage.  
  
With a grunt, the Saiyan Prince made his way out of the room, back to his gravity room, ready to burn the emotions he kept concealed behind his emotionless mask out of his system.  
  
ooOoo  
  
Lapis lazuli orbs were wide, their swirling shades of luminous blue swirling with emotions, confusion written plainly upon his face. Gohan merely looked at his companion impassively, waiting for the shock to wear off and to gain the true reaction to his request. However, beyond that mask, his own emotions churned like an ocean, his dread and fear mixing with his hope and desperate desire to have the happiness he lived in, blindly, for so long back.  
  
Once upstairs, Gohan had hesitantly spoken to the teen that had at one point been his best friend. He had carefully spoke of the past two years, his loving relationship with Akui, helping out at the club his lover owned, leading up to the past few hours. But Gohan knew that the demi-Saiyan, who had shown him that their friendship was still there despite the mysterious absence over the two years, would explode if he knew of Akui's infidelity. Instead, he told his friend that they had been having a few problems and were taking a break in their relationship.  
  
On his way to Capsule Corporation, Gohan knew that many things would have to remain a secret from his friend. His desperate mind called out, knowing that this was the only way. Instead of directly asking for Trunks to help him deceive his lover with a false relationship, he would make sure that the two of them would be seen together, leaving everything to Akui's very active imagination. He felt bad for lying to his friend, but he knew that, in the end, everything would work out. Mirai had immediately offered a room in his wing at Capsule Corp rather than sending the dark haired demi back to his mother's house. But the lavender haired boy hadn't expected Gohan's request for help, nor the things he had insinuated with the deep and rich timbre of his quiet voice, words that had come out almost like a purr.  
  
A smile decorated Trunks face as he looked up at his best friend, quickly approaching him and wrapping his arms around Gohan in an embrace. Memories of the past, another lifetime in another timeline played upon his mind. He had forced the tone that Gohan had used in his tentative question out of his mind. Long ago, he had discovered a certain amount of lust for the quiet half Saiyan and repressed it with steel determination. Now, he could feel that resolve weaken when Gohan's voice lowered, his eyes half lidded, promising of untold treasures. These things that were so natural to Gohan, things he had no realization as to what he was doing, had Trunks's mind racing.  
  
But as his best friend, Mirai no Trunks also wanted the best for his friend, for him to be the happiest he could possibly be. And he would do what he could. Ignoring the devious voice in the back of his mind calling out of another motive behind his actions to help his best friend, he smiled at Gohan before tossing a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt to his still wet friend.  
  
"Get cleaned up and then I'll show you to your room. We can go back to your apartment and pick up your stuff tomorrow. But let's just get some sleep for now. I have a feeling that you will have a lot of questions to answer once everyone knows you're here."  
  
Gohan nodded, his morose eyes hidden by his ebony bangs. The pain of leaving his family and friends was still very present within his heart. But the love he had for Akui told him that it was for the best, anything to please his precious koibito. And it would all be better soon. Walking into the bathroom, he slowly stripped the damp clothes from his body, ignoring the mirrors that lined the walls. Instead, his head remained turned away from his mocking reflection as he pulled the last of his clothes off. Stepping into the shower, he quickly turned the pressured water as high as it could go, allowing the scalding water to burn the ever present layers of dirt and shame from his body, mind, and soul.  
  
The tears that streamed down his ashen face blended with its native sister, the water, as it caressed his alabaster skin, trailing down his curves. Obsidian eyes were closed as he ran the soapy sponge over his body, blindly cleansing himself, never once looking at the skin he felt such hate for. Fresh lacerations on his arms opened up to the heated water, his blood adding into the mixture, turning the water pink. Yet, Gohan neither saw nor noticed any of this, his mind on another time, another place. The once upon a time fairytale he believed himself to possess playing through his mind, all the way to the tragic end of finding he wasn't exactly the only one Prince Charming was chasing . . . no, possessed.  
  
He bore the marks of the possession. He bore the marks of two years, the carefully fabricated dream he held so tightly onto ripped away in seconds. A web he would carefully put back into place, whether his friend was willing to help or not.  
  
Out on the balcony, Trunks swirled the drink in his hand, his mind on the demi-Saiyan currently in his shower. He knew there was far more to the story than what he was told. The story that had been weaved for him had been a false illusion, one he would not fall for. But as long as his best friend was happy, that was what mattered most. And he was willing to do what he could.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mirai no Trunks returned to his living room, back into the company of the song of shower and the sobs it attempted to hide.  
  
ooOoOoo  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. But I really want to note this, there are a lot of hidden hints to the result of the abuse he has sustained, which will slowly be revealed over the chapters. It won't come out directly, only in hints, and blame will not come from Gohan for quite a long time. I just want you to note the subtle effects that will appear quite often. Thanks and please let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_:  I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT nor any of its characters or creations.  

_Pairings_:  Gohan/Akui (OC); Gohan/Mirai Trunks

_Chapter Warnings_:  Relationship Abuse, Delusional Saiyans, Self-Mutilation, Hints at previous attempts of suicide, and of course, Yaoi.  

**ooOoOoo**

_When You Least Expect It_

_Chapter Four_:

A soft moan broke the morning silence of the guest room, wild ebony locks splaying over the white silk sheets as he tossed about, unable to find peace even in his dreams.  Obsidian eyes widened as he shot into sitting position, his heavy breathing filling his ears, chasing away the screams within his dreams.  Bowing his head, he allowed his warm forehead to touch the cool material of his blankets as he pushed away the remnants of his dream.  His harsh panting slowed as he breathed deeply in order to calm himself.  Releasing a sigh, he pushed the sweat dampened sheets from his body and headed toward the shower, knowing that sleep could not be reclaimed that night.__

After a cool shower, Gohan moved into his room, saddened by the knowledge of the empty bed that awaited him.  As he stood before the window, covered merely by the thick white towel swathed around his narrow hips, he allowed the early morning light to warm his skin.  He could faintly feel the trailing hands upon his chest, the ghostly arms that wound around him gently as he watched the morning dawn.  A faint wind passed over his neck, brushing his sensitive crevices with a talented tongue, causing a deep shiver to run through his body.  

Gohan quickly brushed the tears from his eyes as he closed the shades of the window, rushing to dress, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in those arms that haunted him.  Utilizing skill born from years of managing mental anguish, he clamped a hold of his mental foundation, forcing himself to move on, silently reassuring himself that soon enough, it would all be over and back to normal.  He had gone through far worse.

Images of his father's death at the hands of Radditz, Piccolo's sacrifice, the pain of his neck being broken on Planet Namek, his father's anger towards him after turning Super Saiyan for the first time, the loneliness his father had always caused flashed through his mind briefly.  Just as he moved to push it all away, the darker images of Cell and beyond crossed over.  His father's goodbye before teleporting away, Mirai's shock and death, years of loneliness and torment before his father's callous reprise, the death of everyone at Buu's hands, each memory burned into his brain.  Soft touches grazed over the thick hatch of scars over his arms, the rough feel of those still healing sending jolts through him.  For every scar, a story lay behind it.  For every time he failed, a deep gash marked.  For everyone he had ever disappointed or hurt, a trail of blood had followed.  All creating a twisted painting of crimson blood and marred flesh.

Unable to look at his masterful work, he quickly pulled on a pair of pale kaki cargo pants.  A fitted dark blue long sleeve shirt covered his self inflicted marks, hiding his physical shame from the world.  A twisted smiled played on his face as he looked down at his clothes.  The outfit had been from the pile of his own clothes that had always been stored in the spare rooms of Capsule Corporation.  Gohan could not help but noticed that he had not grown very much over the past two years.  The shirt that used to stretch tightly over his broad chest, tracing the design of the thick muscles that hatched over his entire body hung looser, fitting to his newer physique.  Pants that hung nicely on his waist now traced low on his hips, his hipbone clearly visible above the hem, showing off a line of his flat stomach.

Shaking his head, he pulled on a pair of boots from underneath the bed before heading downstairs.  Carefully, the demi-Saiyan avoided the kitchen, not looking forward to discovering if Bulma's cooking skills had improved over the past two years.  Instead, he found himself watching as two smaller half breeds stared at the television with intent.  A soft smile appeared, his hardened face softening at the sight of the two best friends.  Stifling the sob that threatened to break out at the first sight of his little brother in two years, the very child he had been forced to play father to.  Instead, a gasp of air resounded in the room, catching the attention of the duo.

Obsidian locked with ebony, the two brothers staring at each other, shock plainly written onto the younger's face.  A large grin overbore any other feature upon his youthful countenance as he jumped up and ran, full force, toward his brother.  With all of his Saiyan strength, Goten squeezed his brother, the pure joy of seeing him over taking all of his senses.  Gohan's lack of breath and pained grimace were ignored as he fully greeted his long lost brother.  Stepping back to scold the older of the two, Goten was able to see his brother's condition for the first time.

Gohan leaned heavily against the neighboring couch, feeling as if he had just been run over by a semi truck.  His lungs burned as he took in the delicious air he had been denied while his brother expressed his joy.  Blood pounded through his body, filling him once more as circulation returned, bringing the aches and pains with it.  Fire spread through his chest as the extent of the damage came full face.  Gohan could feel the familiar pain of broken and bruised ribs where his brother had squeezed the most, sending the pounding waves of pain over his body.  However, his face showed nothing of this, only to push away the pain and smile at his brother.

"It's good to see you too ototo.[1]"

"Where have you been oniichan?[2]  We were all so worried when you just disappeared."  The grief was apparent in his endless orbs.

Saddened by the selfishness he had shown by not contacting his family, Gohan wrapped his arms around his weeping brother.  "I'm so sorry little brother, I'm so sorry."

"You won't go away like that again will you Gohan?"  

Gohan nearly melted at the enlarged velvet eyes that stared at him, pleading with him.  "Never again."  

A blinding smile quickly appeared on Goten's face as he moved to assault his brother once more, quickly stopped as the ignored half breed Prince of this dimension caught hold of the back of his best friend's shirt.  "Stop Goten.  You might kill him if you do that again."

Goten smiled sheepishly while sending an apologetic look towards his brother, who quickly ended the youngest Saiyans guilt as he spoke.  "I'm fine.  Nothing a senzu bean won't cure."

"I'll go get you one, keiji."[3]  Trunks said as he left the room.

"Thanks otoutobun."[4] Gohan called to his fading form.

Goten stubbornly clung to his arm as they waited.  The sight of the small pale green bean sent a rush of relief through his body.  Eagerly, Gohan consumed the small legume, enjoying the tidal waves of energy that crashed upon him, each wound mending itself in seconds.  The damage his brother had done disappeared, just as the black eye he had sported from the night before faded.  

Vegeta snorted as he entered the room, his deep voice traveling through the room.  "Weak brat.  You haven't been training have you?  Beat up by another brat.  I expected better from you, gaki."[5]

Gohan simply rolled his eyes at his former mentor's callous demeanor that loyally disguised the worry and wonder within the Saiyan Prince's mind.  Yet, that single question burned into him.  Training had been his way to release his emotions after the Cell Games, but he had immersed himself into his studies to forget the pain that fighting brought him.  After reaching Mystic, he was technically the strongest one, only to allow that to fade. 

_A rough hand tightened over a muscled forearm.  "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Just training koi.  Nothing to get all anal about."_

_"Training?  Just training?"  An open hand contacted with his face sharply, intent to strike him down.  However, Gohan merely stood, staring at his boyfriend with confusion directed at the sneer that painted its way across Akui's face.  "You barely felt that didn't you?"_

_Unsure of where his lover was leading the discussion, he simply nodded._

_"Freak."  Akui hissed.  "What you're doing is not simply training, but feeding a dream your bastard father made for you, turning into nothing more than a worthless freak, a monster not worth the life that flows through your veins.  Are you so determined to win their affection that you will continue to destroy yourself?"  Wide blue eyes stared back at Gohan, the harsh words spoken in nothing more than a whisper.  Softly, Akui placed his hand upon the demi-Saiyan's shoulder, his fingers gliding over his cheek.  "Fight it, love, don't let the monster within you consume you.  Stay with me."_

_Onyx eyes softened at the gentle plea his usual stoic lover made.  Ever since Cell, he had always felt that a dark essence filled him at the use of his power.  He had been eternally plagued with the horror of knowing he had become a sadistic monster, bent on blood against the bioengineered warrior.  Closing his eyes, he slowly allowed his ki to recess, lowering his astronomical ki level to nothing more than a mere human, beginning his constant battle to keep it there.  _

_A war that would soon become nothing but a memory.  Closed eyes never seeing the gleam within his lover's eyes as he watched, smirk firmly in place._

"No, Vegeta, I have not been training."  He said neutrally.  "The world does not, nor never has, revolved around the régime you keep.  I have more important things to do than become a mindless slave to bloodlust and fighting."  

Vegeta stared at the boy, his face blank, before silently turning and stalking from the room, back to the safety of his gravity chamber, Gohan's knowing eyes upon his back the entire time.

Bulma and Mirai no Trunks soon entered the room, a bright smile upon the blue haired woman's face, while Trunks merely gave a tight lipped smile and an apologetic glance to Gohan.

"Gohan, I called up everyone and told them to be here tonight!"  Bulma announced with a large smile.  "Since Goten is here for the day, he can't go and tell your parents you're here.  What a surprise that will give them!  And, of course, Yamcha, Krillin, Juuhachi and their daughter, your parents, us, and . . ." A look was quickly directed to the two younger in the room.  "Trunks and Goten can go and ask Piccolo and Dende to join us of course.  Did you want to call Akui as well Go-chan?"

Gohan looked at her in confusion and bewilderment.  As incredibly good as it would be to see his family and friends, he had hoped to avoid the questions they would ask, especially from his parents.  As for Akui, Gohan quickly pondered on how such an intelligent woman as Bulma Briefs could be so incredibly dense at times.

Mirai, who quickly picked up on his friend's feelings, looked toward his mother.  "I don't think Akui will be joining us tonight, okaa-san."  Lowering his voice, he leaned toward Gohan.  "Sorry, I couldn't stop her.  She's been up all night planning for this."

Gohan merely nodded at his friend and gave a quiet note of thanks to the cheerful genius before standing.  "Um, Trunks . . . I was thinking we should go now."

Smiling, Mirai stood up, brushing off his stonewash blue jeans and fixing his black sleeveless shirt, gently kissed his mother on the cheek and gave his goodbyes, before exiting the room.  Gohan simply stood, bowing to Bulma and ruffling his brother's and Chibi Trunk's hair, following his friend out of the compound.

Walking in companionable silence, the two demi-Saiyans made their way through the crowded streets, heading towards Gohan's apartment.  Hesitantly, Gohan spoke.  "Oi, Trunks . . . do you think everyone is going to be terribly upset with me?"

Mirai studied his dark haired demi for a moment before speaking.  "I'm not sure Gohan.  I'm sure everyone will understand, but you'll have to watch out for your mother.  She'll probably either faint or go spastic.  But other than that, it should go fine."

A sad smile played upon Gohan's face, knowing his friend's words were true.  He had never been very close to Yamcha, Juuhachi, or Maron.  Krillin would probably smile and carry on as if he had never left.  Piccolo, if he came, would simply ruffle his hair or look him, putting off their calm rational talk until a time they could be alone.  Dende, of course, would already know where he had been, and probably what he had been doing.  Deep within him, Gohan's heart ached at the thought of his own father's response.  As much as he wished his father would embrace him with relief of his return before questioning his disappearance, he knew the depressing truth.  His father would smile at him, ask how he had been, and then question how much training he had been doing.  That was, if he even noticed him compared to the food that would be there.  Of course, his mother would do as Trunks predicted, followed by harassing him over his education.

_"Tell me, Go-chan, do you think they miss you?  Do you think they've noticed you've disappeared?"  A faint voice purred.  "I'm sure your father misses his powerful protégé, but he has another son, one who turned Super Saiyan rather easily at a very early age, one who didn't kill him, to spar with.  As for your mother, I'm sure she misses seeing you closed up in your room with a pile of advanced textbooks, the pride she felt knowing that you could outdo almost any mind in the area, but after all, she has another son she can train to fulfill the dreams you abandoned, ne?  It's their second chance to mold him into everything you could never do, an unflawed Son . . ."_

Sighing, Gohan shook his head, blinking back the tears that had gathered within his eyes.  Before his companion could question the silence and somber expression he wore, Gohan smiled, pointing to the large brick building.  The entrance was surrounded by large Romanesque columns, the large glass doors flanked by two uniformed guards.  Gohan trekked to the guards, smiling innocently.  

"Bannen-san, Gijou-san, konichiwa.  Has Akui left yet?"

"Konichiwa Gohan-san!"  Bannen said, smiling at the young men before him.  "He left about an hour ago, ne Gijou-san?"

The sterner of the two guards nodded, a frown upon his face.  "He didn't look too happy either."  He said begrudgingly.

"Did you two have another fight Gohan-san?"  Bannen asked with a small wink.  "Another lover's quarrel?"

Gohan smiled at the two.  "Iie Bannen-san.  Arigatougozaimasu! [6]" With that, he tugged his lavender haired friend with him into the building.

Mirai no trunks soon found himself standing on a solid black marble surface, gazing into a large marble fountain, the water sparkling as it airily weaved its way around a large black dragon that snarled fiercely from its perch upon a rock in the middle of the water, its ruby eyes glaring at anyone who dared to gaze upon it.  The snow white walls of the room were lined with marble podiums that erupted from the floor, holding various precious statues.  Black and white leather couches were shaped around a large black marble fireplace, the embers within glowing, their flames playing upon the surroundings in a somber dance.  Before he could explore the grand room, Gohan pulled him into the luxurious elevator.

A soft soothing melody floated through the elevator as it raced to the very top floor of the building, opening its doors with a small ding.  With the floor only housing a single apartment, the elevator opened into a small entryway.  At the door, Gohan slipped his gold key into the lock, hoping Akui had not already changed the locks on him.

_Half lidded eyes opened in surprise as a glistening golden object hung above his face.  A naked Akui lowered himself on top of Gohan, dangling a crimson string, holding a glittering gold key.  Leaning down, he captured his demi-Saiyan love's lips into a passionate kiss.  Exploring the other's warm orifice, Gohan allowed himself to get lost in his lover's embrace tongues caressed each other's in blissful silence.  As the kiss ended, Akui bowed his head, his teeth gently nipped at his lover's ear, kisses soothing the fleshy lobe.  He pressed the key into Gohan's hand, their hands joining over top of it as he whispered his words of explanation.  "A key, Gohan . . . to my heart and my home . . . koibito."_

Once inside, Gohan led the way through the halls of the vast apartment.  At the end of the hall, he swallowed hard, leaning back only to meet with the muscular chest of Mirai no Trunks.  Blushing slightly, he quickly entered the room, ignoring the tingling sensation that traveled down his spine at the contact.  Refusing to look, he moved passed the traitorous bed, into a walk in closet to gather his things.

Mirai seated himself upon the crimson silk comforter, trimmed in gold, which draped itself over an extremely large bed.  Looking around, he took in the large dark wood dressers, and many mirrors that littered the walls.  French doors led out onto a large balcony that overlooked the city, towards the ocean.  Looking up, he noticed the ceiling had been painted with the night's sky, deep shades of burgundy, violet, and midnight blue merging as silvery stars peaked out from behind shady clouds.  Shaking his head, he pushed himself from the soft mattress, entering the large closet.  Gohan stood, bent over as he pushed his clothes into a large trunk.  

Trunk's eyes could not help but trace over the lean form of his friend, following the shapely curve of his rear, and down his muscular thighs.  Shocked at his mental evaluation of his fellow demi-Saiyan, he tried to avert his eyes, only to have them moving back to his friend's form constantly.

When Gohan stood, Trunks came out of his daze, watching as he moved into another room, dragging his trunk behind him.  Moving to the doorway of the room, he saw that it was a large bathroom.  Ivory marble floors were covered with rich crimson rugs, large antique gold mirrors creating the illusion that the room was twice its already exceptionally large size.  Cerulean orbs flitted over the double sinks, the large shower, the toilet hidden in an open door area, finally resting upon the vast ivory marble Jacuzzi tub.  Mindlessly, he noted the fact that the tub could easily fit half a dozen people comfortably.

Through the entire packing process, the two demi-Saiyans were silent; leaving Trunks to loose himself within his mind and Gohan to focus upon pushing back the many memories that arose as he quickly shoved his items into the trunk.  Mirai silently left the room, leaving Gohan to the task, as he wandered down the elegant corridors.  To him, everything seemed cold and impersonal.  Paintings and mirrors decorated the walls, lush leather furniture was neatly scattered around the apartment, each room fully furnished richly.  

Yet, there were no pictures upon the fireplace mantle, no books upon the table, nothing that made the apartment theirs.  Instead, the books were neatly arranged upon the library shelves, each novel bound in leather and lettered in gold, the frames were filled with an artist's rendition or a cold looking glass that had his face staring right back at his own.  Everything was spotless, each thing put into its proper place.  

Placing a crystal vase back in its original spot, he moved to the last set of doors, into the last room he had to explore.  A small smile played upon his lips as he gazed into the small room.  One wall held a large television in the middle, a glass case containing a stereo system and other electronic equipment, surrounded by book shelves holding a number of popular novels, classics, and an abundance of titles in languages Trunks found himself unable to read.  A small wooden desk was angled in another corner of the room, a black laptop computer closed upon the surface, beside it a pile of paper.  In the other corner, a shining guitar sat upon its stand, beside it was a keyboard, both silent within the room.  On the shelf beside the instruments, Trunks noticed piles of music sheets along with an amp, cables, headphones and microphones.  

Noticing the multi-picture frames upon the wall, he soon found himself looking and multiple pictures of Gohan and Akui in various poses.  Pictures of people he did now know also appeared.  A large single pictured of Gohan and Akui dancing under the stars at the ocean neatly lay in the confines of an ornate silver frame.  Upon the desk, he found a picture of the entire Z-senshi and family before the Cell Games.  Gazing into that photograph, he sadly noted the joy that radiated from the younger Gohan as he stood proudly beside his father.  That had been an entirely different Gohan, as the photo next to it well noted.  With shock, he picked up the pictured framed in black.  It had been taken at sunset, as an eleven year old Gohan gazed out from his cliff side perch, his chin resting upon his knees, tears silently rolling down his face.  Brilliant shades of red and orange backed his shadowy silhouette as the youth stared, with dead eyes, at the oblivion before him.  

As he was running his hands over the smooth glass of the photograph, the door opened, Gohan entering the room, a somber expression upon his face.  Noticing Mirai no Trunks, he gave a small smile before pulling out a capsule, releasing another trunk.  Swiftly, the novels were stacked into the large chest.  Following those went papers from the desk, music sheets, and picture frames, taking the one from Trunks's hand without comment.  With a sense of finality, he placed the laptop into a leather briefcase and into the trunk before re-capsulizing it.  

Placing the guitar into its case and shouldering it, he looked at Trunks expectantly.  "I'm all packed, Trunks-kun.  Ready?"  He asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side, his obsidian eyes speaking of the grief that ran through him with every moment within the apartment.

"Hai, Gohan.  Let's get back.  Okaa-san will have a heart attack if we miss the party."

With that, the two left the apartment building, Gohan placing the key into his pocket, hoping that it would not be the last time he used it.  Walking down the street, side by side with his lavender haired friend, he was ignorant to the burning blue eyes that watched him from the street side café.

_Arms gently made their way around his waist, soft lips pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck, warm tongue trailing a path towards his ears as a deep breath brought in the soft scent of Gohan's silky locks of ebony.  Two pairs of eyes watched as the stars twinkled above them from the view of their balcony, taking in the warm summer night, the cool breeze playing its way across their naked bodies.  Caressing his lover's chest, painting unknown symbols and pictures upon hardened silk, he spoke, his voice nothing more than a whisper of the wind._

_"They don't care, my love.  Every time they gazed upon you, called upon you, or even smiled at you, they were simply thinking of the power they could utilize, the intelligence they could harness, the little boy they could manipulate.  It was never love that sparkled in their eyes; there was never care within their words."_

_"But that's okay.  It's alright, my sweet Go-chan . . . Because I do . . . Because I'm here now . . . and I always will be . . . I love you . . . forever . ."_

**ooOoOoo**

Translations:

[1]  ototo:  younger brother

[2]  oniichan:  cute form of "older brother"

[3]  keiji:  defer to another as if an older brother

[4]  otoutobun:  friend treated as a younger brother

[5]  gaki:  rough equivalence of brat, only a degree worse.

[6]  Arigatougozaimasu:  Thank you.  (I would have though it was two words and meant thank you very much, but this is what the Japanese/English dictionary told me so take it up with them.)


End file.
